hellish hearing
by alcoholic maiden
Summary: Inilah yang terjadi jika fatal frame ketemu syphon filter (english fanfic)


Hellish hearing

Fanfic kedua ane , berbahasa inggris , + indonesia

Vince Hadden (si gundul jahat dan licik ), Pak Logan(baek tampan pintar kayak abang sendiri) , Ibu xing (yang cantik , baik nan galak ), lawrence mujari *dalah kepunyaan syphon filter™SCE

CharFF ( Tecmo)

Suhadi sadono ( splinter cell™Ubisoft )

January ,23 2014

Senate Hearing Chamber , tourtown plaza , south borneo , indonesia

I do remember what happen . We not involved in crime , we just do the duty that given by the law enforcement

Hadden: it seems that you kid is always stick to that autist..and I ask u mr . Piggie how can u involved with this idiot

Alfian : I told you that's just .. I'am a new kid and were best friend

Hadden : another alibi , you just a kid that easy to be fool by this smart asshole

Dhe'san : WHAT THE FUCK THAT YOU TAKING ABOUT MY SON YOU BALD!

Rodiah : stop insulting my son

Tourtown citizen : YEAH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

Hadden : Sire ... Calm that prick...and you fatimah sriwati..did you ever do the pety crime with your boyfriend and your guardian angel?

Fatimah : what are you talking about I've just a good friend not a criminalmate!

Hadden : Oh..and what about you moehammed musa , did you ever assasinate the world mistress

Musa:I don't understand

Hadden : and you ervin , did you ever involved in the drug deal , and I heard that you just assasinate a world leader

Ervina : what..no were not . We assasinate terrorist

Wahyudin : HOW DARE YOU BLAME MY SWEETY VINA!

Fannka : we just do what did the enforcer's want

2 weeks ago

Jogyakarta , Indonesia

Dafam Fortuna , room 509

Ervin : both my mom and your mom is sleep let's hijack

Fannka : okay

Suhadi sadono : " kita memiliki perjanjian (we had arrangement)"

BloodStone : " sial , keamanan nya ketat banget . Bilang ama kyouka kalau dia meminta kemustahilan (shit , security is too tight , tell kyouka she's ask for the impossible) ! "

Suhadi Sadono : " anggota mu telah menghina kami dengan keteledoran mu , lu bakal ngerasakan konsekuensinya . Hadden akan membuat kalian menderita(your group has insulted us with your incompetence , you shall suffer the consequences hadden will make you suffer )"

BloodStone : " ni , narkoba lu , buat apaan ( here , your drugs . What for )

Suhadi Sadono : " untuk membuat virus tau (to make a virus ya know!) "

Ervin : kyouka , the long haired teacher

Fannka : we should know she was involved somehow , and hadden too!

Back to 23 january 2014

Ervin : I got the truth

_Suhadi sadono : " kita memiliki perjanjian (we had arrangement)"_

_BloodStone : " sial , keamanan nya ketat banget . Bilang ama kyouka kalau dia meminta kemustahilan (shit , security is too tight , tell kyouka she's ask for the impossible) ! "_

_Suhadi Sadono : " anggota mu telah menghina kami dengan keteledoran mu , lu bakal ngerasakan konsekuensinya . Hadden akan membuat kalian menderita(your group has insulted us with your incompetence , you shall suffer the consequences hadden will make you suffer )"_

_BloodStone : " ni , narkoba lu , buat apaan ( here , your drugs . What for )_

_Suhadi Sadono : " untuk membuat virus tau (to make a virus ya know!)_ " "

Hadden : That's not true , you terrorist , you kill makie kuzuhara , kaname ototsuki. And also reika kuze ..

Ervin : that's not true , you lie about this . Sadono and you and kyouka involved in this ..

Fannka : you frame me , and you kill the japanese ambasador daughter along with the JRA .. You son of a bitch...!

Makie : that's right..were not dead.

Kaname : Kaname Ototsuki , DEA

Reika Kuze : reika kuze , CIA

Hadden : Shit .. We're failed

Kyouka : EVERYONE YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKERS...DIE NOW!

BLAAAAAAAAMMM

Dhe'San : GODDAMN...

Direct from dian

"My dear , you need to take out both hadden and kyouka . It seems that they're behind our grounded . Once you take them out get the final data , we gonna use it to cure sae , before it's too late"

Direct from Logan

"Fannka , it seems hadden plans was great until you grounded for 3 month . This is your chance to put to the end of your suffer . Take out hadden and kyouka , once you take them out get the disk that contain the cure of sae and stop kyouka to unleash the syphon filter curse then .. Enjoy"

Dhe'san :_ son .. R u okay_

Fannka : yeah I'am okay..

Logan : _listen fannka , you better split up . You , and ervin with wahyu take out hadden and kyouka . while me , alfian and imah gonna help your dad to evac the other .. Logan twinky ..out_

Fannka : got it. ! Fannka out , dad signal me if you complete

Dhe'san : _roger that my dear son .. Copy that DHE'SAN OUT Tell your friend come and see me at the evac corridor ASAP !_

Fannka : roger that ..alfian , imah meet my dad and ervin wahyu musa .. Its time

So alfimah ( alfian- imah) went to help my dad and logan to evac the others while we take those shit pairing out

Wahyu : this is wahyudin , vina's boyfriend .. Smasix unit , send the troops to stop the virus to be unleashed ..

Musa : guys more trouble ..

Cingggg doorr dorrr

BlackHound : That's the puki agent .. Take em out..

Fannka : thx for your insult..bitch

Blammm

Guard : oh no , don't kill me please . I beg you..

Wahyu : die sucker

Blamm

Fannka : Huntley , com to us now .

Huntley : _roger that.._

Alfian : shit they getting away

Huntley : _don't worry guys .._

Vina : THX HUNTLEY..ANGER MODE..

Huntley : _anger mode activate_

Vrmmm

Nothing that stop them to launch..but there's only one thing that can stop them . Unbreakble ..

Police : _WE got one suspect in..huntley..AGENT DHEDIA... GOOD LUCK BROTHER!_

Vrmmm

Fannka : you're going down bald bastard and you long haired asshole!

Dhe'san : ( shocked ) son..

Sstc : Fannka ?

Telen : Fannka ?

Logan : Huntley ?

Xing : what is it gabe ?

Lawrence : yo ! That's huntley speeding on the road ..

This is it .. Our final battle the truth will be revealed..

End

(Akhir nya ni fanfic kelar juga nah gua bakal ngasih tau sesuatu tentang karakter dan apa aja disini

- dia adalah operatif gundul yg muncul di SF 1 sampai 3 .

- reinkarnasi dari mara aramov dan parahnya lagi dia sekongkol dengan hadden..

( pairing dari alfian dan imah ) pairing satu profesi dalam fic ini . Dan mereka ngebantu kami dan kalau mereka baca .. Maaf ya fin.. Gpp kan

( pairing dari ervina dan wahyudin noor "oops kalau lu baca ngaku aja " ) - mereka sekongkol ma gue nge-kalahkan vince dan kyouka dan dia nongol di fanfic based on the reality dan dia stay di datuna ( Dafam Fortuna ) dalam khayalan gue , dan fakta dia stay di CERIA di jogja

- teman sebangku gue

( dhe'san - diah ) bokap nyokap gue selalu hadir dalam hidup gue

( Logan-Xing ) pairing yang selalu nongol di syphon filter sampai 2007 . Tapi sayang .. SF Dah mati..

- mobil sport di gta .. Dia bisa bicara lantaran AI dan memiliki kemampuan layaknya tank super ( LoL)

sadono - pemasok narkoba dan virus di fanfic ini .. Karena dia mencapurkan virus dengan narkoba yg mematikan..tapi yg aslinya dia teroris (emang betul dari sejarah splinter cell )

Kalau ada pertanyaan , di review aja jangan flame ya..


End file.
